The Phineas and Ferb Theory
Linda Flynn and Francis Flynn had a daughter named Candace. Candace was spoiled, loved, and was full of brattiness. Candace, even as a 3 year old, was so controlling that she made her parents move to Danville. When Candace turned the age of 5, Linda and Francis announced they were having another baby. "No! No! No!" Candace chanted, pounding her fists on the floor. Francis picked her up, "Candace, you will be the big sister! You get to control the baby!" This excited Candace. Francis put her down and she walked over to her Mom. "Mommy, is it a boy or girl?" Linda smiled and leaned down to her daughter's height. Linda didn't know the toddler would be so upset with the sex of the baby. "I want a sissy! Not a brother!" Candace screamed, running to her yellow room. Inside Candace's room was everything with Duck Momo. D.M. posters, bed spread and even the Ducky Momo toy itself. She grabbed the doll by the neck and stared into its black eyes. "We need to get rid of that baby.'' When Baby Phineas finally came around, Candace had already got the plan. The first day the baby came home, she kicked it in the side. The baby cried in response. She picked Phineas up and shook him; causing damage to the brain. Linda soon found her daughter and locked her in her room. By now, Francis had already died and Candace wanted Phineas to go with him. When Phineas turned 3, they realized he was mental. Candace had damaged his brain and he was sent to a hospital to live. Linda cried for days. Candace would walk into her Mom's room just to see her crying. "Mommy, its okay." Linda looked up, her eyes red. She grabbed Candace and sat her on the bed, "It's not okay! You hurt him, Candace! Go to your room!" Candace ran as fast as she could. She was 8 by now and 8 year old's didn't cry when their Moms were being mean. But Candace cried anyways. Linda began dating a British man named Lawrence. Candace liked Lawrence; he was very nice to her. One night, Candace joined them for dinner. Linda and Lawrence were smiling, holding hands and even pecking each other on the lips. "Candace, Lawrence and I are getting married!" Linda smiled at the 8 year old, but Candace just fell to the ground. Her hands balled into a fist and she pounded the floor. "No! No! No!" she screamed, hot tears running down her face. Lawrence grabbed the child the same way Francis had. "Candace, honey! I have a son named Ferb; you guys can be friends." he chanted. Candace didn't like this idea either! He is coming tomorrow!" Candace screamed louder than a lion roaring. She was taken to her room soon. The next day, she met her "soon-to-be-brother", Ferb. He was about the age of 4 and had long shaggy green hair. Candace realized that the boy didn't, exactly, talk. "Why didn't you teach him how to talk? Candace asked Lawrence. He kneeled down next to her, looking at his son. He looked at Candace, "Maybe you can show him how." Linda and Lawrence went into the living room, probably to smooch. Candace climbed onto the table and grabbed the dishwasher soap. She jumped down, landing on her feet, and walked over to Ferb. She grabbed his chin and made him open it. She poured the soap into his mouth, making the little boy yelp. "Talk!" Candace screamed. "Why won't you talk?" The 4 year old didn't talk, he screamed! Candace slammed him across the face, blue liquid pouring out of his mouth. He soon died in the children's hospital from poison. When Candace turned 16, she asked herself why. Why did she put her baby brother in a mental house, and soon let him die from brain problems? Why did she kill the poor innocent 4 year old, Ferb? She soon saw dancing children across her room. It was Phineas and Ferb, but they were 10 years old. They were building a roller coaster and laughing. Candace soon watched her brothers make stuff every summer day. She even made friends for them; Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet. She always tried to bust them but Linda never saw what they were doing. Nor did she see them. Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Linda Category:Zac.kooiman stories